Overalls and Joan of Arc
by Randomnotes84
Summary: Brienne and Sansa spend a domesticated autumn day with their daughter while awaiting the arrival of baby brother. One shot with an established Sansa x Brienne relationship.


Sansa clutched her back and slowly eased her body onto the bench. She smiled as her daughter Phoebe ran in circles around the pumpkin patch pretending to be Joan of Arc, her hero, her blonde curls cascading down her back behind her. Her other mother, or Mama B as Phoebe called her, Brienne, was running in hot pursuit chasing behind. Sansa smiled and slowly rubbed her belly, which was currently bulging forward and barely contained in her overalls.

"One more week to go." Sansa mumbled to herself feeling the baby kick in her belly, although she knew the baby could arrive at any moment. She didn't know how her wife managed to talk her into having a second baby when Phoebe took all of her energy already. Phoebe plopped down on a pumpkin in front of the park bench, momentarily out of breath. Sansa caught eyes with her wife Brienne from across the pumpkin patch. Brienne's eyes crinkled as she smiled. One look at that smile and those eyes and Sansa knew how Brienne had talked her into having another baby. One of those smiles would have her pregnant with ten more babies if that's what Brienne wanted and if they could afford them. Luckily, Brienne stated she would be happy to stop with five. Sansa was hoping she could talk her down to three, although watching Brienne play with Phoebe, tugging at her heartstrings, she admitted that she might could be talked into four.

Brienne slipped onto the bench beside her.

"I really appreciate you setting up this fall family photo session in the pumpkin patch babe, but I'm just about exhausted and ready to go home." Sansa told her wife while giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"These will be the last of us as a little family of three, and you look so adorable in those overalls, I couldn't resist." Brienne smiled at her wife as she rubbed her belly. Brienne was never able to resist touching her wife's belly, marveling at the baby inside. "I can't wait to meet this little one. I hope he has your red hair."

"With all of the heartburn I've been having, I know he's going to have a full head of hair. Also you know I only wear these overalls because they are about the only thing that fits me now, besides a potato sack. I'm ready for this baby to come. My feet are so swollen it hurts to walk at this point." Sansa said.

Brienne pulled Sansa's feet into her lap, sliding off her shoes and began to rub her tired and worn feet. To Sansa it felt almost pornographic it felt so good. "How about we go home, I draw you a nice warm bubble bath, you take a long soak, and then slip into bed for a nap. I'll take care of Phoebe. You can get some rest before your sister and Yara come over tonight for dinner." Sansa cringed thinking about having to cook dinner for their group.

Brienne noticed her trepidation and quickly stated "Don't worry about dinner, I think I can handle a few frozen pizzas tonight." Sansa relaxed at the suggestion.

"Mommy, Mama B! Look I found the perfect pumpkin!" Phoebe staggered up to them holding a pumpkin that was almost larger than she was. She looked like she was about to fall over from the weight of the pumpkin.

Brienne giggled and picked up the pumpkin from Phoebe. "How would you like to wait until tonight when Auntie Arya and Auntie Yara are over to carve the pumpkin with them sweet pea?" Brienne asked.

Phoebe's lips raised into a massive smile while doing her signature dapping dance. "My aunties are coming over tonight!" she sang excitedly while bounding around in circles. Brienne wondered where she found all of her energy. "I hope Auntie Ayra brings over her awesome sword! I want to be a warrior just like Arya or Joan of Arc!" Phoebe stated.

"Or your Mama B" Said Sansa looking at Brienne. "How do you know about Joan of Arc anyway?" she asked her daughter.

"We learned about her in church. I want to be just like her. A fighter defending her people. I want to slay the dragon!" Phoebe said while pretending to fence with an imaginary dragon.

Brienne laughed. "I think you're getting Joan mixed up with St. George, but you can be any kind of warrior you want to be sweetheart." Brienne stood up holding the pumpkin and extended a hand to help pull her wife up to her feet. Sansa gladly accepted the assistance. Phoebe then jumped into Mama B's arms and Brienne juggled her daughter and pumpkin as she walked to the volunteers to pay for the treat.

"I'll meet you back in the car." She called over to her shoulder to her wife.

When they arrived home, Brienne filled their bathtub up with a warm bubble bath for Sansa. She then went to find her wife, who was reading a book to Phoebe on the couch. "Sweet pea, why don't you pick out a movie for us to watch and we can let Mommy rest for a while?"

"Can we watch Frozen?" Phoebe asked excited.

Sansa laughed. "You know better than to leave it open to Phoebe to pick a movie Mama B unless you want to watch Frozen for the millionth time!" She said and she waddled toward the master bathroom.

Brienne smiled at her daughter conspiratorially. "Joke's on Mommy because I love Frozen too Phoebe. I bet I can sing the words even louder than you can." Phoebe laughed, because she knew her Mama B was telling the truth. Phoebe grabbed the remote control and found Frozen on the TV.

"Am I your princess Mama B?" She asked her mother as she settled on the couch.

"Always sweet pea. And Mommy is my queen." Brienne kissed her daughter on the top of her head and pulled her into her arms. It wasn't long before they were singing about building a snowman.

When Sansa awoke from her nap, she hobbled out of bed and decided that her most comfortable pajamas were perfectly good clothes for entertaining her sister and Yara. She was glad that they had finally settled down with one another. They had both been a bit wild in their day but somehow domestic live had tamed them. Sansa hobbled to the bathroom to wash her face and threw her hair into a messy bun. She slid her feet into her favorite house shoes. At least her feet didn't feel too constrained in the house slippers.

She puddled into the living room as Mama B was putting the cooked pizzas and a basic salad on the dining room table.

Ayra hugged Sansa looking down at her belly. "Sister! You're practically radiating and when is this new one going to join us? It looks like you're about to burst." Sansa laughed as she hugged her sister.

"Hopefully soon. It's good to see you Yara." She yelled over Arya's shoulder.

Yara ran to Sansa and hugged her. She then put her hands on Sansa's belly and talked to the babe within. "I can't wait to meet you little matey. Phoebe may be all Arya's, but you're going to be my first mate, I just know it."

Upon hearing her name, Phoebe jumped up off of the couch and hurried to her aunts. "Did you bring it Auntie Arya? Did you? Did you bring the needle?" She asked hopping on her feet.

"Not today little one, but I did bring something even better, your own practice sword!" Arya produced two foam swords and began to fence about the living room with her niece.

Brienne entered the room and handed Yara a bottle of beer, uncapping one for herself. "Dinner's ready! Hope you all like my specialty- frozen pizza!" The group laughed as they sat down for dinner.

The meal was filled with conversations about the upcoming Halloween celebrations. Phoebe was determined to go as Joan of Arc, a new development from this afternoon. Sansa rolled her eyes. If she hadn't given birth to Phoebe herself, she would have sworn she belonged to her sister. Sometimes Arya and Phoebe were just so much alike it was scary. Although if she were honest with herself, she did love that it allowed them to have a special bond.

After dinner, Brienne cleared the table, laid down newspaper and put the massive pumpkin in the center of the table. "And sweet pea, what do you think we should carve into our pumpkin this year?" Mama B asked Phoebe.

"A Dragon!" She shouted. The women laughed and Mama B nodded in agreement. They all dug into the pumpkin, pulling out its insides.

"Yuck, this is slimy and gross!" Phoebe said with a look of disgust on her face.

Yara threw pumping guts on her face, looking at Phoebe and stated "Argh! Matey I'm the Pumpkin Monster and I want the flesh of a little girl for me supper!" She began to walk like a zombie toward Phoebe, who jumped out of her chair and raced around the room giggling. Arya and Brienne looked on chuckling.

"Uh,,,guys…my water just broke. I think it's time." Sansa said. The laughter and noise in the room immediately died off. Brienne looked at the ground and found that Sansa's water indeed had released. She immediately jumped into action.

"Yara, grab the suitcase in the hall closet. Arya, help me get Sansa into the car." Brienne began helping her wife out of the door. After getting Sansa settled into the car, Brienne turned and knelt to speak with Phoebe. "Mama B is going to take Mommy to the hospital sweet pea. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to stay with Auntie Arya and Auntie Yara. Hopefully by tomorrow your baby brother will be here. Do you understand sweet pea?"

Phoebe looked into her mother's eyes and nodded her head in understanding. "My baby brother is coming?"

Brienne sighed in relief, then hugged and kissed Phoebe on the top of her head. "Yes, baby is coming. Your aunties will bring you to meet your baby brother as soon as he's here." Brienne thanked Arya and Yara for taking care of Phoebe as she jumped behind the wheel of the car, speeding off.

Sixteen hours later, Brienne laid by Sansa on the hospital bed, cradling little baby Asher to Sansa's breast as he fed. He had a full head of beautiful red hair, just like Sansa. Brienne heard Phoebe with her aunts in the hallway. Phoebe busted through the door and began to run toward the bed. Brienne motioned for her to stop and be quiet to not bother her brother. Phoebe immediately stopped and began to tip toe toward the bed. Brienne smiled. She pulled Phoebe into the bed and introduced her to her brother. She had the most beautiful and precious family. Brienne didn't know what she had done to get so lucky, but she was glad she did something right at some point in her life. Now if she could only get Sansa to agree to do this three more times, Sansa looked delicious in those overalls.


End file.
